


Tease

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Office, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, bending over, creaky chair, naughty felicity, olicity - Freeform, teasing with ballpoint pens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little scene of Felicity teasing Oliver through the glass walls.</p><p>(Originally a tumblr drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Set any time while Felicity is Oliver's EA.

She stretched and made sure her chair did its loud creak. She watched his reflection in her monitor. Yup, he had glanced over.

She rolled her chair away from the desk a little and leaned back even more; nice, long creak that time.

She saw him look over again as she brought her arms down to grip her ankles, her body curving over her thighs and knees.

She let her fingers skim her bare legs as she brought them back to the armrests. In the dark screen, she watched him watching her while pretending to listen to the two business men speaking.

She pulled herself back up to the desk, kicked off her heels and rubbed her toes together under the desk. Yup, his gaze shifted down before snapping back to the men sitting between him and his EA.

Oh, darn it, her pen rolled off the desk. She scooted back the chair, again, turned away from the glass wall, and leaned over. She peeked from her upside down position and saw his mouth briefly drop open.

She did a silly little wiggle, pretending the pen was farther than it was, and when she sat back up, his reflected face had turned into a scowl.

She took the rescued pen and tapped it on her lips for a minute or so and then gently bit it while crossing her legs and bouncing her bare foot in the air.

Suddenly, the door to his office swung open and he was at her desk.

"A word, please?" he calmly said, though she knew all too well the restraint that was actually behind THAT voice.

"Uh," she slowly placed the pen on the desk.

"Not a request." And he walked quickly out into the hall.

'Oh, crap,' she thought to herself as she rapidly stepped into her heels and followed him into the much too empty hall…


End file.
